1. Field
A flat panel display, and more particularly a flat panel display, a fabricating method thereof, a fabricating apparatus thereof, a picture quality controlling method thereof and a picture quality controlling apparatus are provided.
2. Related Art
Recently, display devices have become increasingly popular as a visual information communicating media in information society. Cathode Ray Tubes were conventionally used but have a heavy weight and a bulky volume. Various flat panel display devices have been developed that can overcome the limit of such a cathode ray tube.
Such flat panel displays include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED). Most of these devices are put to practical use and put on the market.
The flat panel displays include a display panel for displaying a picture, and a defective pixel has been found in a test process in the display panel. The defective pixel is generated by a shorting and an opening of a signal wire line, a defect of a thin film transistor (hereinafter “TFT”) or a defect of an electrode pattern. The defective pixel found in a test process is displayed as a brightness spot in a normally white mode such that a transmittance of a liquid crystal cell is lower as it increases a data voltage applied to the liquid crystal cell.
The defective pixel displayed as the brightness spot is darkened in a repairing process. FIG. 1 shows a condition that the darkened defective pixel 10 is recognized at a middle gray scale level and a white gray scale level. Referring to FIG. 1, the darkened defective pixel 10 is hardly recognized in a black gray scale level, but is recognized as a dark spot in a middle and white gray scale level by a naked eye.